St George's Day
by Yui Tanaka Lunatoris
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête de la Saint-Georges, et donc l'anniversaire d'Angleterre. Cependant, aucunes nations ne semblent vouloir le lui souhaiter, hormis Sealand.


St George's Day.

* * *

Angleterre était dans son salon, assis nonchalamment sur un fauteuil vert sapin, un coude sur l'appuie-bras et une joue écrasée sur une paume, à fixer les larges étagères couvertes de livres qui se situaient devant lui. Sa montre lui indiquait seize heures, ses doigts tapotant contre la surface en verre d'une petite table située à ses côtés, et il n'avait reçu aucune visite, pas même une pauvre petite lettre anonyme. Il savait, évidemment, que beaucoup ne l'appréciait pas – France et Espagne en étaient des preuves vivantes – , mais cela l'avait tout de même surpris que Portugal ou Japon ne se manifestaient pas ; il s'entendait plutôt bien avec eux pourtant, voilà pourquoi il ne comprenait pas.

Il s'était réveillé d'humeur plutôt joviale, quand il avait vu que son calendrier indiquait le vingt-trois avril. Et personne ne l'avait contacté, pas même son chef d'État.

Après, certes, il y avait le cas de ses frères, c'est-à-dire Écosse, Irlande du Nord et Pays-de-Galles. À la limite, pour l'Irlandais, il aurait compris, mais pour les deux autres, ça l'avait quand même surpris. Il y avait également République d'Irlande, mais, ne donnant plus vraiment de signes de vie ces derniers temps, Arthur n'allait quand même pas lui faire la moral pour avoir zappé la Saint-Georges.

L'Anglais commença à sérieusement s'ennuyer. À vrai dire, rester assis dans un manoir aussi grand et aussi silencieux que le sien pendant plusieurs heures, c'était assez désespérant.

Il soupira profondément ; au moins la septième fois depuis qu'il était sorti du lit. Il sursauta presque quand il entendit la sonnette de l'entrée retentir, et se leva lentement de son fauteuil, se dirigeant vers la porte principale en traînant quelque peu ses pieds. L'Anglais glissa un œil à travers le judas, en espérant voir qui était derrière l'huis ; dommage pour lui, il ne voyait personne. Il souffla tout en ouvrant l'entrée ; honnêtement, il s'attendait à n'apercevoir personne.

— _Happy St George's Day_ , desu-yo !

C'était Sealand ; le gamin qui se croyait pour une nation, comme l'appelait Angleterre.

— _Hm_ , _thanks . . . I suppose._ **Il laissa un blanc.** _Now,_ _be off with you !  
_ — _I have just arrived !_ _And you can'_ _t_ _throw me out, I came in a friendly way to wish you a happy birthday, while other countries have_ _n't_ _even sent you letters._

Arthur soupira ; encore. Sealand n'avait pas tort sur ce coup-ci, il était bien le seul pour l'instant à lui avoir souhaité son anniversaire. Peter n'avait pas souvent raison – voire même jamais, après mûre réflexion – , mais quand c'était le cas, la réelle nation était tout sauf réjouissante. C'était quand même un peu honteux, qu'un enfant des plus normaux ait raison par rapport à un pays reconnu par l'Organisation des Nations unies, non ?

Une pensée soudaine éclata dans l'esprit du Britannique.

— _Wait a minute._ _How do you know that none of the other nations wished me my birthday ?  
_ — _Oh . . . Well . . .  
_ — _What did you do, this time !_

Angleterre se pencha pour attraper Sealand par le col, mais celui-ci venait de se faufiler entre ses jambes pour ainsi entrer dans son manoir ; quand Arthur se retourna, il avait déjà disparu. Il appela immédiatement ses créatures magiques, qui apparurent dans la seconde. La nation ordonna à ses fées de retrouver la micronation, ces dernières se mettant tout de suite à sa recherche.

* * *

Faute d'avoir trouvé une cachette plus convenable, Peter s'était réfugié dans la salle de bain, et plus précisément la cabine de douche. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, priant pour que le Britannique ne le retrouve pas. Il avait tout sauf prévu qu'il allait se trahir. La fausse nation trouvait cet endroit désagréable, le sol sur lequel il était assis étant encore humide et l'air sentant encore le gel douche.

Pour lui, un certain temps passa. Il tapotait des pieds et chantonnait, presque en murmurant, des chansons pour tuer le temps, mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment marcher. Sealand entendit un grand bruit, comme si un meuble venait d'être renversé, se levant dans la panique. Sa tête heurta le tuyau de métal accroché à la parois et qui servait à desservir l'eau dans le pommeau de douche, lâchant un cri tout en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

Il aperçut, de l'autre côté de la parois vitrée et brumeuse de la cabine, deux lumières colorées et flottantes qui venaient d'apparaître. La micronation recula doucement contre le mur derrière lui, mais ses pas sur le reste d'eau qu'il restait sur le sol émirent un bruit de clapotis que les deux lueurs semblaient avoir remarqué.

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit et deux petits êtres ailés se présentèrent devant l'enfant. Elle attrapèrent chacune un bras de Peter, le surélevant jusqu'à ce qu'elles le fassent presque voler au dessus du sol.

* * *

Sealand venait d'être rapporté à Angleterre. Ce qui se passait aujourd'hui était bien étrange, et la micronation semblait être la clef du mystère. Peter avait été déposé sur une chaise, enchaîné par des cordes magiques qu'avait créées la baguette de l'Anglais – baguette à l'apparence assez stéréotypée, d'ailleurs – . Il était évident que l'enfant tenterait de s'échapper en s'agitant dans tous les sens possibles, mais rien n'y faisait.

Arthur était nettement en train de s'impatienter, tapotant du pied avec frénésie. Il lança un regard noir sur Sealand.

— _If you don't tell me anything, who knows what c_ _ould_ _happen to you ?_

L'ancien empire pouvait vraiment être effrayant des fois, autant dans l'intonation de la voix que dans l'expression du visage. Ça ne l'étonna pas plus que ça, d'ailleurs, que la fausse nation prenne soudainement peur.

— _It was a joke, a joke !_ **Cria-t-il.** _I took advantage that you were visiting Japan to advance your calendar by one month !_

Toutes les explications possibles avaient défilées dans la tête d'Arthur, mais sûrement pas celle-là. Ses yeux étaient à présent aussi grosses que des balles de tennis, sur le choc. La raison était donc une chose aussi idiote que . . . Ça ?

Il sursauta quand il remarqua que des larmes perlaient des yeux de Sealand.

— _Why did you do that, exactly ?_ **Demanda lentement Arthur.  
** — _I . . . I thought that if I did, you would consider me better because I would have been the only one to wish you a happy birthday . . ._ _It was really stupid, huh ?_

Peter était désormais en train de pleurer. Paniquant quelque peu et zieutant à droite et à gauche, Angleterre fit disparaître les cordages magiques ; la micronation ne se fit pas prier pour se jeter dans ses bras. Son idée avait été peut-être en effet stupide, mais ça partait quand même d'une bonne intention, dans un sens. Une bonne intention égoïste, certes, mais quand même.

La nation reconnue câlina doucement le plus petit. Certaines des fées, qui étaient restées là, fondirent devant cette scène fraternelle beaucoup trop pure pour elles. Quand Peter sembla se calmer, Angleterre recula de quelques petits pas tout un sortant un mouchoir de sa poche qu'il passa sur les joues humides de la fausse nation.

— _I'm so sorry, I didn't think . . ._

Il rangea le tissu dans son pantalon tout en tapotant gentiment sur la petite tête de Sealand. Ce dernier se jeta une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son aîné, qui ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Le Britannique sursauta – pour la énième fois de la journée, dites donc – quand il entendit Sealand glousser.

Puis se fut un éclat de rire qui fit fuir quelques fées tellement c'était inattendu ; Arthur était incrédule.

— _It was a joke ! I really did that to make you crazy ! You got played !_

L'Anglais ouvra encore plus grand les yeux, désormais aussi gros que des balles de football. Il l'avait bien tourné en bourrique, ce petit garnement. Qui eu bien fait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

— _Cheeky devil !_

Sealand avait bien fait de prendre de l'avance, car Angleterre courait tout de même plus vite. La micronation fut sauvée quand il quitta le domaine du manoir, Arthur n'ayant plus vraiment de chance et d'envie de le rattraper.

Tout avait été calculé pour qu'il déteste cette journée ou bien ?

— _I'll get my own back on him._

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Alors, déjà, ce one-shot n'était pas du tout prévu, hein x) ! J'ai juste constaté qu'aujourd'hui était la fête de la Saint-Georges, je me suis dis « Et si je tentais un truc écrit ? » – parce que je n'ai aucune originalité – et puis ceci est né.

Bon, en vrai, je trouve ce texte assez bas et horriblement nul, mais peut-être qu'un point de vue extérieur au mien trouvera ça sympa.

Après, je sais pas vous, mais la scène dans laquelle Angleterre devine que Sealand a trafiqué un truc, ça m'a rappelé celle entre Harry et Dobby dans _Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets_ – je dois être seul à y avoir pensé je crois – x) .

En ce qui concerne les réponses aux reviews des personnes n'ayant pas de compte, ça sera ici-même, ce qui fait que j'éditerai à chaque fois qu'il y en aura une.

Quoi qu'il en soit ! J'espère que vous aurez quand même apprécié ce one-shot ; de mon côté, je retourne dans ma tanière ! _Hüvasti !_

Et désolé d'avance pour le lexique désastreux x) – au sens que purée quoi, il y a tous les dialogues de mon texte – et n'hésitez pas à m'avertir s'il y a une quelconque erreur !

* * *

 **Lexique.**

 _Happy St George's Day_ : Joyeuse fête de la Saint-Georges.  
 _Hm, thanks . . . I suppose. Now,_ _be off with you !_ : Hm, merci . . . Je suppose. Maintenant, va-t'en !  
 _I have just arrived !_ _And you can'_ _t t_ _hrow me out, I came in a friendly way to wish you a happy birthday, while other countries have_ _n't_ _even sent you letters !_ : Je viens à peine d'arriver ! Et tu ne peux pas me jeter à la porte, je suis venu amicalement te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, alors que les autres pays ne t'ont même pas envoyé de lettres.  
 _Wait a minute._ _How do you know that none of the other nations wished me my birthday ?_ : Attend une minute. Comment sais-tu qu'aucunes des autres nations ne m'a souhaité mon anniversaire ?  
 _Oh . . . Well . . ._ : Oh . . . Et bien . . .  
 _What did you do, this time !_ : Qu'as-tu fait, cette fois !  
 _If you don't tell me anything, who knows what c_ _ould_ _happen to you ?_ : Si tu ne me dis rien, qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver ?  
 _It was a joke, a joke ! I took advantage that you were visiting Japan to advance your calendar by one month !_ : C'était une blague, une blague ! J'ai profité que tu étais en visite chez Japon pour avancer ton calendrier d'un mois !  
 _Why did you do that, exactly ?_ : Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, au juste ?  
 _I . . . I thought that if I did, you would consider me better because I would have been the only one to wish you a happy birthday . . ._ _It was really stupid, huh ?_ : Je . . . Je pensais que si je le faisais, tu me considérerais mieux car j'aurais été le seul à t'avoir souhaité un bon anniversaire . . . C'était vraiment stupide, hein ?  
 _I_ _'m so sorry, I didn't think . . ._ : Je suis tellement désolé, je ne pensais pas . . .  
 _It was a joke ! I really did that to make you crazy ! You got played !_ : C'était une blague ! J'ai vraiment fait ça pour te faire tourner en bourrique ! Tu t'es fait avoir !  
 _Cheeky devil !_ : Petit insolent !  
 _I'll get my own back on him_ : Je lui rendrai la monnaie de sa pièce.


End file.
